Let Me In (2010)
Der Film Let Me In ist eine US-amerikanische Neuverfilmung des schwedischen Originals So finster die Nacht. Handlung Vorgeschichte März 1983: Ein Krankenwagen rast im Polizeikonvoi über die verschneiten Straßen. Im Inneren des Wagens kämpfen die Ärzte um das Leben eines Mannes, der schwerste Verätzungen im Gesicht davon getragen hat. Im Krankenhaus steht etwas später ein Kommissar an dessen Bett und führt mit dem geheimnisvollen Patienten einen Monolog. Eine Krankenschwester unterrichtet ihn darüber, dass im Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses ein kleines Mädchen nach dem Patienten gefragt habe. Der Kommissar verlässt das Zimmer, begibt sich ans Telefon und will weitere Informationen von der Empfangsdame wissen. Doch das Mädchen, welches sich als Tochter des Mannes vorgestellt hatte, hat bereits das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Plötzlich hören die Anwesenden den lauten Schrei der Stationsschwester: Dem rätselhaften Patienten war es augenscheinlich gelungen, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen und das Genick zu brechen. Am Krankenbett findet der Kommissar einen kurzen Abschiedsbrief an eine gewisse "Abby". Nun folgt eine Rückblende, welche die vergangenen vierzehn Tage beschreibt. Owen und die neuen Nachbarn Der schüchterne 12-jährige Owen wohnt zusammen mit seiner streng religiösen und alkoholabhängigen Mutter im obersten Stockwerk eines Mehrfamilienhauses in Los Alamos. Er leidet unter der Tatsache, dass sich seine Eltern scheiden lassen wollen. Auch in der Schule ist Owen nicht sehr beliebt. Vielmehr ist er das erklärte Ziel von Kenny und seinen Kumpanen, die ihn tagtäglich misshandeln oder verprügeln. Anstatt sich zu wehren, zieht sich der Junge abends in seine Traumwelt zurück, in der er vor allem Rache an Kenny nimmt. Auch beobachtet Owen gern mit seinem Fernrohr die Nachbarschaft. Nach einem besonders schlimmen Schultag sitzt Owen wieder an seinem Kinderzimmerfenster und beobachtet die Nachbarn aus dem Haus gegenüber. Besonders ein junger Mann im Erdgeschoss, ein sportbegeisterter Jogger, und dessen Nachbarn, Larry und Svenja, haben es Owen angetan. Mehrfach wird er fast bei seinen Beobachtungen von der jungen Frau entdeckt. Owen stellt an diesem Abend fest, dass ein älterer Herr, mit einem etwa gleichaltrigen Mädchen in sein Wohnhaus einzieht. Er ist verwundert, dass dieses Mädchen trotz der winterlichen Minustemperaturen barfuß durch den Schnee läuft und sommerlich gekleidet ist. Owen beobachtet auch, dass der ältere Herr, den er für den Vater des Mädchens hält, eine große Holzkiste trägt. Aber der Junge ist erfreut, als er feststellt, dass beide in die leer stehende Nachbarwohnung ziehen. So beginnt Owen, die beiden durch die Wände zu belauschen. Abby Am nächsten Morgen stellt Owen erstaunt fest, dass die Fenster der Nachbarwohnung mit alten Zeitungen und Decken völlig verdunkelt sind. Am gleichen Abend spielt er im Innenhof und bemerkt, dass der ältere Herr das Haus mit einem großen Rucksack verlässt. Anschließend fährt er mit seinem Pickup in die Stadt, wo er sich mit einem Plastiksack maskiert auf der Rückbank eines fremden Autos versteckt. Auf einer einsamen Straße betäubt er den ahnungslosen Fahrer mit Chloroform und fährt mit seinem Opfer in einen nahe gelegenen Wald. Dort wird dieses kopfüber an einem Baum aufgeknüpft und der ältere Herr sticht seinem Opfer in die Kehle. Die Leiche blutet in einen Plastikkanister aus. Auf dem Heimweg lässt der Mörder den Kanister versehentlich fallen, das Blut wird dabei größtenteils verschüttet. Nachdem der Täter in sein Haus zurückgekehrt ist, belauscht Owen durch die Wand einen heftigen Streit. Eine männliche Stimme, welche offensichtlich zu dem älteren Herrn gehört, wird von einer bedrohlichen und unheimlich verzerrten Stimme dominiert, welche Owen nicht zuordnen kann. Am nächsten Abend simuliert Owen mit seinem neuen Taschenmesser auf dem Spielplatz, wie er sich gegen seine Peiniger wehrt. Das Mädchen stößt dazu und stellt sich ihm als Abby vor. Während des nun folgenden Gesprächs erwähnt Abby einige merkwürdige Dinge. Ihr Alter beschreibt sie als "mehr oder weniger 12 Jahre" und als Owen sie auf ihre nackten Füße anspricht, meint sie, dass sie eigentlich nie friere. Seine Bemerkung, sie rieche eigenartig, ignoriert sie schweigend. Owens Interesse scheint ihr aber unangenehm zu sein und sie äußert sehr direkt, dass sie keine Freunde sein können. Auf Owens Frage nach dem Warum lässt sie ihn mit den Worten: "Weil es einmal so ist." stehen. Bereits einen Abend später treffen sich beide erneut auf dem Spielplatz, wo Owen mit seinem Zauberwürfel spielt. Abby ist nun fast der Jahreszeit entsprechend gekleidet und riecht auch nicht mehr seltsam. Sie ist von Owens Zauberwürfel fasziniert, woraufhin er ihr diesen leiht. Etwas später tötet Abby einen Nachbarn, den Jogger aus dem gegenüberliegenden Nachbarhaus, in der Nähe des Spielplatzes und trinkt dessen Blut. Als sie nach Hause kommt, belauscht Owen einen erneuten Streit, der darin gipfelt, dass der ältere Herr fluchend das Haus verlässt. Dieser kümmert sich um die zurückgelassene Leiche, indem er sie in einem Badesee versenkt. Geheimnisse Als Owen am nächsten Morgen zur Schule geht, findet er seinen Zauberwürfel gelöst und zugeschneit auf einem Spielgerät. Der Junge ist inzwischen von der geheimnisvollen Abby mehr als nur fasziniert. In der Schule stellt Owen fest, dass die Polizei da ist. Alle Kinder müssen sich in der Schulaula versammeln und dort teilt ihnen ein Kommissar mit, dass ein ehemaliger Schüler grausam ermordet wurde. In der Pause wird Owen von Kenny verprügelt und an der Wange verletzt. Am gleichen Abend treffen sich Owen und Abby wieder auf dem Hof. Die beiden unterhalten sich immer offener und vertrauter. Owen spricht Abby darauf an, warum sie nicht zur Schule geht, die Frage bleibt jedoch unbeantwortet. Vielmehr spricht Abby ihn auf seine Verletzung an und er gesteht ihr, regelmäßig verprügelt zu werden. Das Mädchen fordert ihn auf, sich zu wehren, und falls dies nicht helfen würde, stünde sie ihm bei. Als er Zweifel äußert, teilt sie ihm offen mit, dass sie viel stärker sei als er denke. Am selben Abend beginnen sie, sich durch die Wand mit Morsezeichen zu verständigen. Einige Nächte später machen beide einen Bummel durch die winterliche Stadt. Owen bietet Abby einen Kaugummi an, was sie jedoch erstmal abweist. Aber Owen zuliebe isst Abby einen und übergibt sich etwas später. Owen ist über diese Reaktion bestürzt und nimmt sie in den Arm. Abby möchte nun von Owen wissen, ob er sie überhaupt leiden könne. Als Owen bejaht, möchte sie wissen, ob er auch ihr Freund sein könne, wenn sie kein Mädchen wäre. Er ist zwar verwundert über diese Frage, bejaht diese aber. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden wird dadurch gefestigt und auf dem Nachhauseweg fragt Owen Abby aus. Im Innenhof wird Owen von seiner Mutter abgelenkt und als er sich umdreht ist Abby verschwunden. So geht er traurig nach Hause. Schwierigkeiten Owen trifft Abby vor deren Wohnungstür, wo diese auf ihn wartet. Beide Kinder verabschieden sich voneinander und betreten ihre Wohnungen. Als Abby in die Küche kommt, packt der ältere Herr seinen Rucksack, um erneut auf Beutezug zu gehen. Bevor er aufbricht, bittet er Abby eindringlich, sich nicht mehr mit Owen zu treffen. Danach legt er sich wieder auf die Rückbank eines Autos auf die Lauer. Doch an diesem Abend hat er Pech: Der Fahrer nimmt einen Bekannten im Auto mit, sodass es nun einen Zeugen geben könnte. An einer Tankstelle steigt der Fahrer aus und der ältere Herr wird vom Beifahrer entdeckt. Im anschließenden Kampf gelingt es ihm jedoch, sein Opfer zu überwältigen und zu betäuben. Anschließend versucht er, mit dem Auto zu entkommen, wird jedoch vom Fahrer entdeckt und bei seinem anschließenden Fluchtversuch in einen schweren Unfall verwickelt. Kurz bevor sich jemand dem Fahrzeug nähern kann, überschüttet er sich selbst mit Säure, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Abby verfolgt zu Hause im Radio den Bericht über einen Unfall. Sie wird hellhörig, als von einer Säure gesprochen wird, da sie weiß, dass ihr Begleiter welche bei sich hatte. So begibt sie sich zum Krankenhaus, gibt sich als Tochter des Schwerstverletzten aus und bringt am Empfang in Erfahrung, in welchem Stockwerk ihr vermeintlicher Vater liegt. Danach verlässt sie das Krankenhaus, um an der Fassade hochzuklettern. Durch das Zimmerfenster sieht sie, dass der ältere Herr allein im Zimmer liegt. Sie klopft leise ans Fenster, der Mann erhebt sich und öffnet das Fenster. Abby fordert ihn auf, sie herein zu bitten, jedoch kann er durch den Säureschaden nicht mehr sprechen. So bietet er dem Mädchen sein Blut an. Abby beißt ihn in den Hals und trinkt etwas von seinem Blut. Daraufhin stürzt er sich in die Tiefe und bleibt mit gebrochenem Genick liegen. Abby kehrt nach Hause zurück. Sie möchte jedoch nicht allein sein und so fliegt sie zu Owens Zimmerfenster hinauf, wo sie leise ans Fenster klopft und dieses öffnet. Das Mädchen bittet Owen eindringlich um Einlass. Im Halbschlaf erlaubt er ihr das Zimmer zu betreten und Abby legt sich zu ihm ins Bett. Auf Owens schlaftrunkene Frage, wie sie von außen an sein Kinderzimmerfenster gekommen sei, erwidert Abby, sie sei geflogen. Sie sei auch kein Mädchen, eigentlich sei sie gar nichts. Owen ist verwundert über diese Äußerung, dennoch fragt er sie, ob sie mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Als Abby dies nach langem Zögern bejaht, schläft er überglücklich ein. Am nächsten Morgen findet er eine weitere rätselhafte Nachricht von Abby, in dem sie leicht abgewandeltes Zitat aus Romeo und Julia anführt: "Bleiben bedeutet Sterben, gehen jedoch Leben". Die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte versteht Owen jedoch nicht. Blutsbrüderschaft Am Nachmittag ist Owen mit seiner Klasse am zugefrorenen Badesee. Dort wird er erneut von Kenny und dessen Kumpanen bedroht. Doch dieses Mal ist Owen bereit sich zu wehren. So nimmt er eine Eisenstange auf, schlägt sie Kenny an den Kopf und verletzt ihn dadurch schwer am Ohr. Fast zeitgleich wird Abbys Opfer im Badesee aufgefunden. Etwas später sitzen Owen und dessen Mutter bei der Schuldirektorin im Büro. Dort bekommt der Junge einen strengen Verweis. Am Abend trifft er sich mit Abby am Spielplatz. Er lädt Abby ein, mit ihm in sein Geheimversteck zu gehen. Dieses befindet sich in einem abgelegenen Teil des Hauses. Dort erzählt er ihr stolz, dass er sich nun endlich gewehrt habe. Er bietet Abby nun eine Blutsbrüderschaft an und schneidet sich mit seinem Taschenmesser in den Daumen. Zu seinem Entsetzen fällt Abby daraufhin auf die Knie und leckt sein Blut vom Boden. Als sie wieder aufschaut, leuchten ihre Augen wie die eines Raubtieres. Um dem Drang zu widerstehen, Owen zu beißen, stürmt sie durch den Keller auf den Innenhof. Dort fällt sie Svenja, die Nachbarin aus dem gegenüberliegenden Nachbarhaus, an und verbeißt sich in deren Kehle. Doch bevor Abby die junge Frau töten kann, wird sie von deren Freund Larry abgelenkt und ergreift die Flucht. Owen ist entsetzt, als er das wahre Wesen Abbys erkennt. In der Wohnung angelangt, versucht er mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen. Doch diese liegt betrunken in ihrem Bett. So ruft Owen aus Verzweiflung seinen Vater an und fragt diesen, ob er an das personifizierte Böse glaube. Owens Vater wimmelt ihn jedoch ab und vertröstet ihn auf das folgende Wochenende. Abbys Geständnis und die Ereignisse im Krankenhaus Als sich Owen wieder beruhigt hat, besucht er Abby in deren Wohnung. Er spricht das Mädchen gezielt darauf an, ob es ein Vampir sei. Abby bestätigt es dem Jungen indirekt, als sie bemerkt, dass sie zum Leben Blut benötige. Auf die erneute Frage nach ihrem Alter fügt sie hinzu, dass sie schon seit langer Zeit zwölf Jahre alt sei. Owen spricht Abby auf deren Vater an, woraufhin er erfährt, dass der ältere Herr nicht ihr Vater ist. Owen entdeckt einen alten Streifen mit Schwarzweißfotos, auf denen Abby mit einem etwa gleichaltrigen Jungen zu sehen ist. Geschockt stellt er fest, dass es Jugendbilder des älteren Herrn sind und das dieser Abbys damaliger Freund war. Owen will nun schnell die Wohnung verlassen, doch Abby versperrt ihm den Weg. Erst als Owen angstvoll fragt, ob sie auch ihm etwas antun würde, gibt sie den Weg frei. Etwas später klopft Abby an Owens Wohnungstür. Als der Junge öffnet, bittet sie diesen, sie hereinzulassen. Doch Owen weigert sich nun eine persönliche Einladung auszusprechen und verlangt von dem Mädchen, es solle die Wohnung so betreten. Doch in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers erleidet Abby einen Krampfanfall und beginnt am ganzen Körper stark zu bluten. Owen spricht nun panisch die Einladung nachträglich aus und fragt sie anschließend, ob sie hätte sterben können. Abby antwortet, dass sie wusste, dass Owen dies niemals zugelassen hätte. Sie duscht sich nun bei Owen und zieht ein altes Kleid seiner Mutter an. Die beiden werden von der heimkehrenden Mutter überrascht und so flieht Abby unbemerkt durch das Fenster in ihre Wohnung. Mitten in der Nacht, als Owens Mutter schläft, schleicht sich Owen zu Abby in die Nachbarwohnung. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint der ermittelnde Kommissar im Krankenhaus, um den Fall von Abbys letztem Opfer zu untersuchen. Vor Svenjas Zimmer stellt er ihrem Freund Larry einige Fragen und zeigt ihm ein Phantombild. Larry erkennt in der Zeichnung den neuen Nachbarn aus dem gegenüberliegenden Haus und bejaht die Frage, ob dieser eine etwa 12-jährige Tochter hätte. In der Zwischenzeit ist die schwer verletzte junge Frau aus dem Koma erwacht und zum Vampir geworden. Aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes hat sie Bluttransfusionen bekommen. Sie riecht das fremde Blut und dürstet danach, weshalb sie sich selbst in den Arm beißt und gierig trinkt. Da betritt unvermittelt eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer und zieht die Vorhänge auf. Ein Sonnenstrahl trifft Svenja und sie steht innerhalb kurzer Zeit in Flammen, die auch die zur Hilfe eilende Krankenschwester erfassen. Beide sterben einen qualvollen Feuertod. Schluss Am späten Vormittag erwacht Owen auf dem Fußboden von Abbys Kinderzimmer, wo er übernachtet hatte. Er findet eine weitere Nachricht von Abby, in der sie mitteilt, sie sei im Badezimmer und Owen solle diesem fernbleiben. Doch wenig später erscheint der Kommissar vor der Wohnungstür. Da er Owen in der Wohnung gehört hat, dieser ihm jedoch nicht öffnet, verschafft er sich gewaltsam Zutritt. Owen versteckt sich erfolgreich vor dem Polizisten, jedoch findet dieser den Zettel mit Abbys Nachricht und entdeckt das schlafende Mädchen unter mehreren Decken in der Badewanne. Als er eine Ecke des abgedeckten Fensters löst, trifft Abby ein Lichtstrahl und sie erwacht. Abby fällt den Polizisten im rasenden Zorn an. In seinem Todeskampf bittet der Polizist Owen noch um Hilfe. Doch dieser schließt stumm die Zimmertür. Nach dem Mord am Kommissar verlässt Abby das Badezimmer und umarmt ihren Freund. Da sie nun die Stadt verlassen muss, verabschiedet sie sich mit einem Kuss von Owen. Am Abend beobachtet er von seinem Fenster aus traurig, wie Abby mit wenigen Habseligkeiten in ein Taxi steigt und davon fährt. Am gleichen Abend ist Owen mit seiner Klasse im Schwimmbad der Schule. Durch einen Trick gelingt es Kenny und seinen Kumpanen, den Sportlehrer auszusperren. Nachdem sie Owens Klassenkameraden aus dem Gebäude geekelt haben, soll Owen nun für seinen Angriff auf Kenny büßen. Dessen älterer Bruder Jimmy hat nun die Kontrolle über die Bande übernommen, nimmt Owen sein Messer ab und bedroht ihn damit: Sollte Owen es drei Minuten unter Wasser aushalten, würde er diesem nur die Wange aufschneiden; falls er früher auftaucht, würde er ihm ein Auge ausstechen. Jimmy drückt Owen nun minutenlang mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und selbst Kenny wird die Sache unheimlich. Er beschwört seinen Bruder von Owen abzulassen, doch dieser hört nicht auf. Owen droht zu ertrinken, als er plötzlich das Splittern eines Fensterglases und grauenhafte Schreie hört. Langsam beginnt sich das Wasser rot zu färben und ein abgerissener Kopf treibt an dem Jungen vorbei. Owen weiß nun, dass Abby erschienen ist und sie ihr Versprechen eingelöst hat. Owen ist bewusst, dass das Mädchen Jimmy, Kenny und die anderen getötet hat. Schwer atmend taucht Owen aus dem Wasser auf und die blutverschmierte Abby hilft ihm aus dem Schwimmbecken. Am nächsten Morgen verlässt Owen die Stadt mit der Bahn. Der Schaffner wundert sich bei der Kontrolle der Fahrscheine über die große Kiste, welche Owen dabei hat. Als er das Abteil wieder verlassen hat, klopft es leise aus der Kiste, welches von Owen lächelnd erwidert wird. Zusatzszenen der DVD Auf der veröffentlichten Kauf-DVD sind auch einige Szenen aufgeführt, die nicht im Film verwendet wurden. *Nachdem Abby aus Owens Wohnung geflüchtet ist, spielt sie in ihrem Kinderzimmer gedankenverloren mit ihren Erinnerungsstücken. *Owens Sportlehrer spricht ihn gezielt auf das Mobbing durch Kenny und die anderen Jungen an. *Abby offenbart Owen in dessen Küche ihr eigenes Jahrhunderte alte Leid und lässt diesen an ihren Erinnerungen teilhaben. So erlebt Owen, wie Abby im Mittelalter in ihrem Kinderzimmer von einem Vampir angefallen und zur Untoten gemacht wurde. 2010 let me in 2.jpg 2010 let me in 3.jpg 2010 let me in 4.jpg 2010 let me in 5.jpg 2010 let me in 6.jpg 2010 let me in 7.jpg 2010 let me in 8.jpg 2010 let me in 9.jpg Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Großbritannien